Sugar Frosted Frights
"Sugar Frosted Frights" is a Halloween episode of the animated series Rocko's Modern Life. Synopsis The episode begins with a narrator telling the story of the Hopping Hessian, the ghost of a mercenary who lost one of his legs during the war and the legend says that every Halloween night his ghost rises up from the tomb to search for his missing leg, but the narrator is soon interrupted by a reporter who cuts the story and returns to the news with the announcer wishing everybody a happy Halloween and also telling them to be careful when the Hessian returns to retrieve his leg. At Rocko's house, Rocko is showing Heffer his Halloween costume, Heffer then shows his costume, which is a tattoo of a pumpkin's face on his belly that glows in the dark. They then rush to Filbert's house, which is a total disaster. They enter to find Filbert hiding under a sheet and they ask him why he doesn't want to go trick-or-treating, he tells them its because of a story his "crazy aunt Gretchen" used to tell him when he was a kid, saying that the candy contained poison and that if he touched just one the Hopping Hessian would've come after him and that's why he fears Halloween but Rocko and Heffer take him with them anyway. When Filbert eats one candy he goes totally crazy (another issue why Filbert doesn't have to eat any candy) Filbert then rushes to another house and demands the woman to give him the plate but gets furious when he sees that the plate just has pennies, he then enters the woman's house and starts swallowing a whole bag of sugar. Delirious and hallucinating, Filbert runs out of the house and into the dark woods crossing the old photo house bridge with Rocko and Heffer following him, Heffer tells Rocko that they can't cross there since there was where the one-legged mercenary lost his leg but Rocko tells Heffer that Filbert doesn't know it and that they must go after him. Rocko and Heffer find Filbert on a cemetery chewing a tombstone, (because he was thinking it was a bar of chocolate) Filbert then passes out but Rocko and Heffer get him up, Filburt then says that he's never eating a candy again and Rocko, Heffer and Filbert leave the cemetery. Filbert asks them where they are, Heffer then tells him that they are very deep into the dark woods, and that they have also crossed the old photo house but Rocko stops Heffer thinking he (Heffer) could scare Filbert but Filbert says he doesn't care anymore, Rocko and Heffer are then startled by the crack of a stick but Filbert doesn't care at all and just keeps walking (it was just some squirrels trying to scare them) Rocko and Heffer scared keep on walking and they finally get to see the old photo house bridge but a squirrel stops them and tells them to look behind. They look behind to see a shadowy figure raising a sword in the air and who also appears to have a leg missing, they realize it's the Hopping Hessian who has risen from the tomb to search for his leg, the Hessian then gets out of the cemetery and starts charging at them, Rocko, Heffer and Filbert start running with Filbert behind them (since he's a turtle and is to slow to run) and with the Hessian chasing them, but just when Rocko and Heffer are about to reach the bridge they are intercepted by the Hessian who blocks their way and gets ready to strike at them but Filburt gets them out of the way but gets startled to see that the Hessian was already in front of them, the Hessian then throws his missing leg at Filbert. The last thing we can see is Filbert's broken glasses falling in the water. The narrator from the beginning of the episode appears saying that the story isn't over yet. The scene cuts to one year later on Halloween night and we can see that Filbert is alright, which day was and tells him it's Halloween night, Filbert gets happy about it and goes to Rocko's house where he finds Rocko and Heffer looking at the past Halloween's pictures but is startled to see that they are being accompanied by the Hopping Hessian, the viewer then realizes by the way Heffer says playfully "how scary" that the Hopping Hessian never meant to harm them, just to scare them as a Halloween prank. Heffer then asks the Hessian's missing leg (who can talk) if they really fought together on the revolution to what the Hessian answers yes, but the leg says that he's only a friend of a friend of his who helped him move once, the leg then looks at the hour and say that he and the Hessian must return to the dark woods and Rocko says they also gotta go trick-or-treating but just as everyone is about to leave Filbert, trembling and scared, asks them who took those pictures to what everyone looks surprised and scared. Cast {| class="wiki table" border"1" ! Voice actor ! Character Cultural ReferencesCategory:Released in the 1990s - The Nightmare sequence with Filbert spoofs Fantasia's "Night on Bald Mountain" with the same music. Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon